A rotary-wing and/or hovering aircraft is susceptible to a lateral rolling tendency called “dynamic rollover”, which is when the aircraft rotates around a fixed pivot point other than its center of gravity. Dynamic rollover can occur when pilots do not use proper landing techniques, do not use proper takeoff techniques, or while performing operations on an inclined surface. Aircraft pilots are often required to perform aircraft operations on both improved and unimproved surfaces, including inclined surfaces.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide additional warnings and/or data associated with dynamic rollover onboard the aircraft. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.